


Prizes and Preparations

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/profile">swtalmnd</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry/Draco: sandwiches, envy, honeyed</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prizes and Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [swtalmnd](http://swtalmnd.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry/Draco: sandwiches, envy, honeyed_.

It was absurd to spend the morning after Voldemort's victory eating sandwiches, Severus knew, but he felt it wise to feed himself up because, soon, his prizes—the awarding to him of which had made him the focus of envy amongst the other, lesser Death Eaters—were due to arrive.

With Lucius dead, Draco needed mentoring, and, now stripped of his powers, Harry yet required minding. Severus saw the potential in both young wizards, and he was greatly looking forward to sliding his honeyed cock—he'd brewed the lubricant himself in anticipation of the event—into Draco's mouth, while Potter fed him his own.


End file.
